


Nayru's Love

by zombiefeathers



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, trans girl Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefeathers/pseuds/zombiefeathers
Summary: In which Link and Zelda are two of the most powerful lesbians in Hyrule. [WIP]





	Nayru's Love

_Link._

Her voice came from somewhere distant, too distant to pinpoint an exact location. Soft, clear, the name rolled off her tongue like she’d practiced it for one hundred years in the languid comfort of the marriage bed.

_Open your eyes._

No. No, she knew her game. She always did the same thing. She would draw close to Link when she thought she was asleep and pull back as soon as Link’s eyes opened to see her. She wasn’t ready for the taste of the air left behind when her love pulled back, the scent of silent flowers receding and leaving her with nothing but the staleness of her own breath, or the empty coldness of her knee left behind in the absence of a delicate hand. She could feel her hair tickling her from above, cool and clean like liquid gold, brushing against Link’s bruised cheek, her neck.

No. She was going to bask in this moment for as long as she could drag it out, until she opened her eyes and she was back to being an escort on behalf of the Royal Guard, nothing more, nothing less. She blew air out of her nose in protest and turned her head to the side.

The princess giggled, and it echoed in the blackness behind Link’s eyelids. _Wake up, Link._

Link did as she was told, and she was alone.


End file.
